


For the first time / Pour la première fois

by Sakye



Category: The Pretender / Le caméléon - série tv 1996
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakye/pseuds/Sakye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic ayant l'épisode 14 comme base, les pensées et les jalousies cachées, révélations ....</p>
<p>Work from serial 14 in the first saison, thoughts, jealousy hiden, revelations</p>
<p>For thoses how may not know this fantastic story it always begun bye :<br/>They are some people with incredible intelligence, some genius with the faculties to be however they wanna be. In 1963, scientist from a compagny named "The Center" found one of those extraordinary people, a child named Jarod, an harness his genius for secret experiences. But one day, "The Pretender" escapped</p>
<p>Pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas cette fantastique série, elle commence par :<br/>Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence supra normale, des génies qui possèdent entre autres la faculté d'assumer n'importe quelle identité. En 1963, les chercheurs d'une entreprise appelée « Le Centre » ont mis en isolement un de ces êtres, un jeune garçon nommé Jarod et exploitèrent son génie pour des recherches secrètes. Mais un jour le « Caméléon » leur échappa…</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the first time / Pour la première fois

Prologue

 

Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il avait établi son campement à flanc de cette montagne. Les aigles volaient haut dans le ciel dans ce tout début de matinée. Il avait eu raison de grimper autant, il avait pu recueillir des tonnes d'information sur ces majestueux oiseaux. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer aujourd'hui, sa mère n'aimait pas trop ses expéditions en montagne aussi il commença à rassembler son matériel en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible voulant récupérer des dernières images des rapaces. Il camoufla son abri sous des branchages, sortit la sacoche de l'appareil photo de son sac à dos et s'assura que son sac étanche de nourriture n'avait pas laissé filtrer de nourriture. Il n'aimerait pas rameuter des animaux sur lui qui trahiraient en plus sa présence aux aigles, et qui lui ferait échapper des clichés. Il ne regrettait qu'une chose, que les explosions plus bas faites par le garde forestiers aient fait fuir les proies des aigles. Il savait que Konrad l'avait prévenu de ses déboisements pour prévenir les incendies aussi il ne se formalisait pas. Pourtant, un léger bruit de moteur au loin se fit entendre, étrange d'ailleurs la forêt étant zone protégée, logiquement aucuns véhicules n'étaient tolérés dans les environs, exceptés ceux avec une autorisation… Il se redressa alors que le bruit semblait s'amplifier et se plaqua au sol quand l'avion frôla les arbres proches de son campement. Peu de temps après il y eu un horrible craquement quand l'appareil s'écrasa en contre bas. Mu par l'esprit de secourir les personnes peut être blessées il attrapa son sac de randonnée dans son grand sac à dos, éteignit son feu à grand renfort de tasse d'eau avant de partir en direction de la fumée noire qui s'élevait.

 

Il marcha une heure et demi en faisant quelques pauses dans sa course, revenant parfois sur ses pas pour trouver un meilleur passage, puis enfin au bout d'une demi heure de plus de marche il trouva la carcasse de l'avion. En s'approchant il aperçue la jeep tout terrain du garde forestier mais se figea en entendant une détonation. Le bruit terrifiant semblait provenir de l'intérieur de l’habitacle et quand une silhouette commença à s'en extirper il sourit de soulagement pendant un bref moment. Konrad pointait l'arme vers lui et ce n'est que par instinct qu'il se jeta en arrière, se relevant avant de dévaler rapidement la première pente venue. Les bruits de courses derrière lui le stimulait à chercher un abri. Heureusement il connaissait bien le terrain et il se dirigea rapidement vers les mines abandonnées près du Canyon des prospecteurs. Il bondissait en maintenant son sac dans son dos, maigre protection contre les tirs qui écorchaient parfois les arbres près desquels il passait. Malheureusement pour lui, son traqueur connaissait bien le terrain, aussi ce fut avec un réel soulagement que le jeune homme aperçu la grotte et sauta dedans. Il s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre sa course dans la grotte, suivant le mur de la main pour ne pas s'égarer et se planquer de l'assassin. Une voix forte lui parvint de l'entrée, le tétanisant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. 

**"Tu peux te planquer, mais tu ne m'échappera pas, tu vas rester dans ton trou à rat jusqu'à ta mort !"**

Le bruit d'une explosion plus tard et le jeune homme se retrouva inanimé au sol, projeté contre la paroi rocheuse par le souffle de la dynamite. Il cligna des yeux un instant, comprenant qu'il allait sans doute mourir là et sombra dans l'inconscience après avoir murmuré un: **" Pardon maman"**

 

**\------------**

 

Deux jours plus tard, a une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là, une mère venait saisir avertir les secours de la disparition de son fils, inquiète et stressée de ne pas le voir revenir. A la télévision bientôt un appel aux volontaires était lancé, une course contre la montre engagée pour retrouver le jeune homme disparu. Et à une centaine de kilomètres de là, alors qu'il se restaurait, Jarod entendit l'appel et paya son repas avant de se rendre au point de rendez vous des secours. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait aider mais comptait bien mettre son génie à contribution et parvenir à sauver cette vie perdue dans les bois. Son regard passait d'un sauveteur à l'autre, restant en retrait pendant la discussion pré opératoire avant de se porter volontaire pour une zone de recherche requérant des compétences d'alpiniste et de bon marcheur. Il suivit le ranger à l'intérieur de la tente de fortune du qg de recherche, notant les positions qu'on lui donnait et restant devant la carte à s'interroger. Avant son arrivée le campement de l'ornithologue avait été situé au nord est, proche du cœur de la forêt, mais cela était illogique si le but du jeune homme était les rapaces, ceux ci nichaient à flanc de falaise pas dans la forêt. Il rejoignit les groupes qui se formait et se trouva à faire équipe avec une jeune femme aux cheveux noir, et au regard profond. Son coeur s'emballa et sans savoir pourquoi il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Dans son regard à lui, on pouvait lire toutes les interrogations qu'il ressentait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ses sens qui se mettaient ainsi en émois. Par instinct il savait vers qui il voulait se tourner, mais il lui était impossible pour le moment de joindre Sidney, dès qu'il aurait le temps, il le contacterait ...

 

***********************************

 

Suite à venir

 


End file.
